Dreams
by Rikka-san
Summary: I took the katana the katana of my fathers, I took it and stabbed him, that lucky hit, that lucky blow, it hit him straight through the heart, sasuxIta.


Ok I feel really good about finishing this because it helped me get into Sasukes head hugely, kind of, I kind of made him Emoish (Ok maybe not kind of) I went a little overboard with the emotions I went into detail, I know it's not a yaoi and I know that after saying that I want you to read this still Prettyyy plleeaseeee Lol So please give it a chance, you may not like it but even if you give me a bad review that means alot that you actually read it. HUGS AND KISSES!

Disclaimer: Not mine (Crys hard)

Sasuke: Rikka you need to shut up and wtf is up with you making me do those things!

Rikka: Hey! Don't blame me, you are Emo after all!

Sasuke: Excuse me?

Rikka: I created your Emo side and I must say I like it so SHUT YOUR TRAP!

Sasuke: I'm going to have to after what you did to me!

Rikka: Shhhhhh don't spoil it for them!

Sasuke: Hn whatever

Sasuke: Fine just hurry up and read this story!

It was time, I went crazy, I had to do it, i'm going to do it not matter what,

I was walking through the entire village nothing in my mind, I walked, walked for hours not knowing where I was headed, I just wanted to think,

think? Think of what? I don't understand, why am I so confused? Why am I interested? Why? that was the question, the true question, the question that would be unanswered.

I woke up sweating every night I couldn't do anything at all I always had these dreams dreams, I was sleeping and then it happend, it went dark, it went so dark I couldn't breath, he haunted my dreams, I was going crazy you see, I had to get rid of these horrific dreams,

the dreams kept me up all night there was no way out, I went crazy soon leaving everything behind, my friends, everything, I couldn't stand it,

I would come back I told them, I would come back,it played through my mind every few minutes, I couldn't do anything at this moment,

I picked up my fathers used to be katana, I swore on my life I would avenge him and everyone else, I left, I walked for days, ran for days, I went from Konoha to grass, grass to rain, rain to cloud, I reached stone finally,

I reached it with a heave of relief, with a sigh of victory, I kept my chin high, I went farther, I saw it, saw two of them, those silk oufits black and red, the color of blood, clouds,

clouds of blood, they soaked it up, it soaked in the blood, it was almost as if they had been clouds of death put their to symbolize the fact that they killed and when they killed, the blood,

the blood they enjoyed, they enjoyed seeing the blood, just as I would enjoy seeing his blood,

I walked to him when the blue man disappeared, I went to him, he saw me, I was fear stricken, he fought me, he fought me hard,

I was terrified, I couldn't move with the last blow, I knew his only defense was to give in and run, he wasn't like that, he wasn't a quitter, nor was I,

I took the katana the katana of my fathers, I took it and stabbed him, that lucky hit, that lucky blow, it hit him straight through the heart,

I had done it I would be rid of these memories, rid of the dreams that haunted me that suffocated me till I couldn't breath and gasped for air,

I had done it, killed him, yet as I sit their laying in his blood, I knew,

I knew that somehow I was the enemy, he wasn't the enemy, I went on for days trying to get back, yet at my fifth day I noticed new dreams,

these dreams were worse, I saw my friends, I had used the katana I had used to kill him,

to kill my friends, to kill everyone I knew,

I couldn't take it, I couldn't do it, it was driving me insane I had to end the pain,

end their pain, end it all, I took the katana, looked at it looked at it I did,

I felt no regret, I thrust it into my heart, I had taken my own life, I was the enemy, I would kill them, I couldn't let it happen, I was becoming him.

Yay! (And Sasuke you will love me for making you kill Itachi) Ok so you killed yourself...maybe you wouldn't love me Hides

Anyway thank you all who read all the way to here, I totally love you for that! Does m heart good to know you all have patience with this thing I call a story!

LOVE TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
